Love Isn't Easy (But It Sure Is Hard Enough)
by naarna
Summary: A wedding, a Greek island, and a daughter who wants to reunite her parents. Should be easy, right?
1. Prologue

**Love Isn't Easy (But It Sure Is Hard Enough)**

This was written for the last ever Dramione Remix 2019. I'm seriously going to miss the writing fest, as it always produced some fantastic stories from other fantastic writers. So, thanks to the mods for taking on the challenge of organising such a fest!

The prompt is based on Donna/Sam from the film "_Mamma Mia!_", although I did adapt a few details to make it fit the story better...

Last but not least, many many thanks to all the people that helped me turn this prompt into an enjoyable read! Mwah!

* * *

..

**Prologue**

"Draco, darling... You made it." Astoria rose from her chair at the restaurant table to greet him. "Your assistant told me you'd come a little later, although I didn't expect it to be _this_ late."

He nodded with an apologetic smile before he leaned down to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. He had used the short trip down Diagon Alley to walk off his frustration about the last-minute delay by his fellow Council member. "Blame Thursby... I had to pull the coals out of the fire for him, as always. But thanks for waiting."

With a friendly smile, she let him push the chair closer as she sat back down before leaning on the table as he sat down opposite her. "Oh, you know, the alternative would have been dinner with my parents, and you know how much I enjoy _that_."

"True. They were always a _pleasure_." Grinning now at her remark, he reached for the menu, although he already knew what he liked. He sighed in relief; she still had the ability to let him relax in her presence, regardless of what had previously occupied his Slytherins, this was a rare ability, as everyone always tried to have an edge or an advantage, and everyone was always on guard to some extent.

The Black Quill was their favourite restaurant — small but with a tasteful interior and a comfortable atmosphere. It held a lot of memories for both of them, so it was, of course, the place of choice to meet up occasionally, despite being divorced now.

Looking at Astoria after a quick glance on the menu, he recognised the smile that curled up her lips. She only wore it when she had called him an idiot, although usually lovingly so—except for the very first time when she took him back after breaking off their engagement.

It had been the exact same smile.

"Last time you smiled like that, you told me I was an idiot for being late to sign the divorce papers," he said, leaning back, just as the waiter arrived to take their orders.

They ordered their favourites, although Astoria surprised him when she declined their usual glass of wine and instead stuck to sparkling water. "I'm glad you did sign them, though. However, I was just thinking about that moment when I told you the first time that you were an idiot. Remember?"

He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Oh yes, I do. You were pretty clear about it, and you did make me grovel for a while... But why mention it now?"

Astoria pulled what looked like a parchment letter out of her little purse to hand it to him. "I had this in my mail this earlier this week. Seems like someone still had your old address..."

Draco held the letter up to have a look at the writing, but he didn't recognise the style. On the back, he saw a small note that it was sent from Greece, which made him curious. So, without further thought, he opened the letter.

..

_Wedding Invitation _

_You are hereby invited to the wedding of_

_**Sofia Eleanora Granger  
**__and  
__**Myles Baros**_

_on the Island of Chalki_

_Date: 3 September _

_Please RSVP_

..

"Granger?"

"Yes, Granger. You two were pretty close friends at Hogwarts from what I remember and the few years afterwards. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she didn't snatch you back then, but I still wondered why there had been no contact whatsoever in the last twenty years, ever since you returned from Greece," Astoria replied, with only a hint of sharpness in her voice, as she reached for the glass of sparkling water the waiter had brought while Draco had read the invitation. "Sofia has to be her daughter... Must be 20 years old now, I think."

Draco's head was spinning by now, the memories of that summer in Greece coming back with full force. He had been there for research on local herbs and ingredients before returning to Hogwarts as potions master. It had taken him only one afternoon to lose his heart to the fierce passion of Hermione Granger. To start dreaming of a future away from the pressure of the English wizarding society.

"Yeah, you haven't really changed..." Astoria chuckled, pulling him from his thoughts. "Still in love with her. I did you a favour and already sent a reply to that girl, saying that you'd love to attend. Take the chance, Draco. Don't be an idiot again."

"Astoria! I... I can't just show up like this at her daughter's wedding–"

"You can. Nah!" She silenced him with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Look, I know you loved me when we married, but I wasn't blind. You lost your heart to that woman."

"But–"

"Draco, I'm not mad at you, okay? Loving someone and losing your heart to someone are two different things. We still had a good marriage, and honestly, I'm glad we didn't end up like aunt Imogen–"

Draco mocked a groan to her amusement, mostly to cover the sense of relief that slowly spread through his body in response to her words. "Thanks."

"Just take Scorpius with you, will you? He could use some cheering up after that Ravenclaw girl–"

"Marlena–"

"Yeah, she broke up with him after the graduation. Maybe a nice Greek girl might distract him... A bit like father, like son?"

"Fine." Draco couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at her remark, only to be interrupted by the waiter bringing their dinner orders.

..

_Here we go again..._


	2. Why Didn't You Say A Word?

**Why didn't you say a word?**

Chalki proved to be a small island with a picturesque village functioning as the main port. A few elder men were servicing their boats and nets while others sat leisurely in the shades smoking and chatting. Life definitely had a slower, more relaxed pace here, even reflected in the faces of the island's inhabitants.

"Finally!" Scorpius stormed off the ferry to reach safe, unmoving ground, sighing dramatically after a few steps. "Why did we have to take the ferry, Dad?"

"Because it's the only way to get here," Draco replied as he brought their travel bags on shore. His son most definitely had his dramatic personality from his mother. "And it wasn't that bad..."

"Sure." With a shrug, Scorpius reached for his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "It's not like I almost threw up. Seriously, Apparating is not as bad as _that _ferry trip–"

"Mr Malfoy?" A young woman approached them with hurried steps. "Thank the gods I found you!"

Draco gasped when he saw her, even let go of his bag he was about to shoulder himself. The girl had the same mane as her mother, except for it being blonder with dark streaks; however, she did have the same dark amber eyes. Only her face undeniably showed features she had inherited from him, her father.

"I told Maria to send me a message when you'd arrive... She helps with the guests taking the right ferry to Chalki. And I had to make sure I'll catch you before my mum sees you. I mean, she is already totally stressed out with the wedding and everyone staying at our little hotel–"

After a few seconds, Draco finally caught himself, ignoring the smirk on his son's face. "Sofia, right? Please, call me Draco... And this seasick boy here is my son, Scorpius."

"You-You have a son?" With wide eyes, Sofia now stared at Scorpius who started to shift with unease. "Oh, boy..."

"However, what did you mean with _'before your mum sees me'_? She doesn't know I'm here?"

"Well, not exactly." Sofia blushed as she briefly looked down before she ran her hand over her hair to check her lazy bun. "I sent the invitation."

"What?"

Scorpius put his bag back down, his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at Draco who just rubbed his face before running his hands through his hair. "Dad?"

"Sofia, your mother is going to kill me when she sees me! _Oh boy_ indeed!" Draco grabbed his bag and made to turn around towards the ferry that was still anchored in the port. "I shouldn't have come–"

However, she caught his arm before he had the chance to take a step. "Please, stay. I-I just need to tell Mum... But I would love to have you at my wedding whatever she says. Until I found her diary, I didn't even know who my father was..."

That stopped Draco, even though he didn't turn around to face her. His mind was racing with all the possible outcomes of meeting Hermione. He had left her without a note, thinking she'd wait for him while he broke off his engagement. She'd definitely make him a head shorter, if not hex him into oblivion for what had happened back then.

"Please, stay," Sofia repeated, pulling gently at his arm. "It would mean the world to me."

"Dad? Is she my sister?" Scorpius made a step closer to look him in the face. "Why did you never say a word?"

"I didn't know, okay?" Draco snapped at him, but then he winced at the harshness of his words. He took a deep breath and finally let the bag drop back on the ground. "I didn't know until I received the invitation a few days ago."

"She never told anyone." Sofia smiled as he turned to face her, her cheeks blushing lightly. "But from what I could read in her diary, she was happy with... I mean, she... you know..."

"Fine. I'll stay..." With a defeated sigh, Draco finally gave in to her pleading. He brushed through his hair one last time before picking up his bag. He was anxious about meeting Hermione, even though at the same time, he longed to see her again; he wanted to know how she was after all those years.

"Thanks. Now, let's go back to the hotel. I promised Mum to finish the decorations in the main hall before dinner." Sofia made to move towards one of the side alleys going off the port. "There's a hidden spot in that alley from which we can Apparate to the hotel. The folks here don't mind us wizarding people too much, as long as we keep it discreet."

Scorpius immediately followed her as she started walking. "You said your mum owns the hotel?"

"Yes. You'll love the beach!"

"Wait!" Draco ran after them after a few seconds. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Sofia said with another of her charming smiles as he caught up with them. "We have a lot of wizarding folk from all over Europe staying at our place. Like we're some sort of well-kept secret in the community. I made sure you have one of the nicest rooms, and Myles said I could book you under his name, as part of his family."

"He sounds cool," Scorpius said, as he followed Sofia into the empty side alley; Draco simply let them lead the way, his thoughts stuck on the moment he'd see Hermione again, after getting over the shock of really having a daughter.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room, as we're booked out..."

* * *

..

The nice room Sofia had mentioned proved to be open-spaced with a decently sized en-suite. Draco felt like walking into a dream, as the simple Mediterranean décor of the room reminded him of the ideas he had once shared with Hermione.

And thankfully, the room had two separate beds.

Scorpius immediately checked everything out after throwing his bag on the smaller bed. "Dad! You need to see the balcony! You can see the beach!"

"Give me a moment, will you?" Taking a deep breath, Draco sat down on the other bed, trying not to feel overwhelmed by it all. For a second, he cursed his ex-wife for the RSVP in his name because right now, he would have loved to just run away.

Scorpius came back inside, a grin on his face. However, it faded into a sympathetic smile as soon as he saw his father. "You okay?"

Draco nodded, even though he wasn't convinced himself. "Your mother sometimes has weird ideas of what _doing me a favour_ means."

Scorpius sat down next to him, a curious look on his face. "Is Sofia really my sister?"

"Probably." Draco stretched his back in an attempt to loosen the tension in his shoulders. "I mean, it was twenty years ago, but she does look about that age..."

"What happened back then?"

"I think we should get something to eat first, as this might take a while..."

"Dad, please." Scorpius cried out, stopping him from getting up. His scowl made it clear that he wanted an honest answer, whatever the question would be. "Did you cheat on Mum?"

"What? No!" For a moment, Draco was shocked by the bluntness of Scorpius' question, but then he took a deep breath as he shook his head. "You know I loved your mother–"

"Dad! Be honest, please! Sofia said you could be her father–"

"Yes, she said that. But there's no need to talk to me in such an accusing tone. I have done nothing wrong; everything else is between me and your mother."

"Fine," Scorpius conceded, although his fidgeting hands showed that he was still upset. "Just what happened all those years ago?"

"Look, I was on a research trip in Greece twenty years ago," Draco started, only to sigh once more before digging into memories he had pushed down until now. "One day, I walked into Hermione, Sofia's mother, who was here trying to sort things after her parents died in a horrible accident. We've been close in Hogwarts, you know? But back then, that's when we fell in love, or at least I did. We even made plans for the future, after I finished my last year as a professor at Hogwarts. Like opening a small hotel like this one."

"But weren't you engaged to Mum already?"

"Yes. I broke off the engagement when I returned from my trip, although I tried to be honest with your mum about the reasons and that I did cherish her too." Draco sighed, as the memory of that moment still stung in his chest. He brushed through his hair and looked at his son once more, who still had a slight scowl on his face. "I should have told Hermione that I would return to Greece as soon as possible... I thought she'd wait for me. But when I came back, I couldn't find her, or only heard rumours about her being with someone else already. So, I begged your mother to take me back."

Scorpius shook his head and clicked his tongue once. "Dad. That's just... And you tell me about being honest–"

"I was honest with your mother. I made that promise, and I kept it. And she was honest too. That's why I agreed to our divorce after she told me that she had met someone else."

"That _French_ guy," Scorpius let out with a hint of dislike, trying to hide it with a sigh. "He's like ten years younger!"

"He makes her happy, better than I could." Draco got up to grab his bag and open it. "So, want to tell me about Marlena?"

"No." Scorpius crossed his arms and lowered his gaze in a defiant manner.

"Okay." Draco pulled the few clothing items out of the bag, including the suit he had brought along. Thankfully, it wasn't wrinkled from the transport. But what worried him more was the hurt he could hear in his son's voice, indicating that the break-up had been painful. Marlena had been a great girl, so the break-up had been a surprise. "Let's go grab something to eat and then check out the beach before the sun goes down."

Draco had barely finished speaking when they heard a knock at the door; he motioned Scorpius to open the door, as he didn't want to be caught unguarded.

"Mr-Mr Malfoy?" It was a young girl at the door who sounded a little surprised, much to Draco's relief. "I'm Andrea, one of Sofia's best friends. She told me to bring you something to eat."

Now Draco joined them at the door, smirking as he saw the smitten look on his son's face and the blushing cheeks of the girl. She was cute indeed, with her olive skin and her black hair she wore in a loose braid. Behind her, he could see a wooden trolley with covered plates. "Come in..."

"Thanks." With a smile, Andrea entered the room, pulling the trolley in. "Today's menu at lunch was fish, so she had the cook put some aside for you."

Scorpius immediately checked out the plates, lifting the covers; he took a few deep breaths to inhale the delicious smell that made both their mouths water.

"I'm at the beach later," Andrea said, her hands linked behind her back; her cheeks were still blushing, but she seemed more confident now. "I mean, if you want to join us."

Draco couldn't help but smirk at the grin that showed up on his son's face, although he tried to cover it with a cool brush over the back of his head.

"Sure."

"See you later then." And with a last smile towards Scorpius, Andrea left the room.

"What?"

Draco just shook his head in amusement and reached for his plate to bring it to the balcony. Watching his son trying to act cool reminded him of his days just after finishing Hogwarts. Cocky but a complete failure at flirting. But at least someone was going to have a great time...

* * *

..

In the evening, Draco was at the beach, watching the sun go down in all its fiery beauty, lightening the sky in a multitude of red shades. He had followed Scorpius to the beach but decided to sit alone on a cover, as he desperately needed some space to breathe and time to think.

After all, he still didn't know what to say when he finally saw Hermione. What do you say to someone you loved for a summer and then left without leaving a note saying he'd be back? Would she even want to talk to him?

"Hey... Mind if I join you?"

Startled, Draco looked up, only to find Sofia next to him with a timid smile. He shook his head and shifted his position to make space for her.

"You like the room?" she asked as she was sitting next to him, brushing over her burgundy summer trousers. "I'm really glad that you decided to stay... I realise it might not be easy for you–"

"You're right; it's not exactly easy..." Draco leaned back, supporting his upper body with his arms. He watched the last few rays of the sun slowly disappear in the darkness of the night sky. "But I guess it's time for it."

Sofia turned towards him before crossing her legs to find a comfortable position. "You know, I tried to ask Mum about those times, but..." She sighed. "She never said anything, only that I wouldn't understand. I'm just glad that Myles understood why I had to send you an invitation. I mean, I didn't even hope that you'd answer, less so come."

Draco smiled pensively, turning his head to look at her; she had the same thoughtful look in her eyes as her mother. "You know, your mother and I both were in the same year at Hogwarts–"

"Hogwarts?"

"She didn't send you there? I mean, you're not a squib–"

"No. She taught me everything herself, and sometimes, one of our guests would teach me some stuff. Did your son—I mean, Scorpius—go to Hogwarts? What's it like?"

"He just graduated, with pretty good grades," he replied with a nod, throwing a glance over to the group of younger people that his son had joined. "I think I'll give you a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_...Your mother knew it by heart. And it saved us quite a few times from trouble with Mr Filch, as she knew all those secret hideaways. We spent a lot of time together, mostly in the library though. And she loved berating me a lot for showing off as the Seeker for Slytherin... I think I just wanted to impress her."

"She still has a Gryffindor shirt."

"Yes, she was a proud Gryffindor. Fierce in everything she did. No one challenged me and my beliefs as much as she did. And believe me, she taught me a lot about life."

"Yeah, _fierce_ is a good description." Sofia leaned her head on her hand, a soft smile now on her face. "What was that summer like? I mean, when I was supposedly conceived?"

"Intense. Happy. Sad. All of it. I never wanted it to end, because I've never felt this connected to someone else before."

"I guess it had been the same for Mum."

A light breeze came up, engulfing them with its refreshing feel. Draco took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air, as he tried to swallow the small knot that had formed in his throat as he talked about the past. "But how did you both end up here on Chalki?"

She shrugged. "All I know is that she didn't want to go back to England. I guess it was a decision made on a whim. I grew up here, and it's a nice place for a child. Maybe, one day, I'll raise my own children here... But who knows."

"Here you are, kardia mou." A young man approached them, a drink in his hand and a happy smile on his lips. His black curls bounced as he kneeled down to her level. "We miss you in our group. I miss you."

"I'm sorry. I-I was just curious." Sofia gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Myles, this is Draco, my... my father."

With a more polished smile, Myles held out his hand for a shake. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm glad you could make it."

"This is Myles, my fiancé," Sofia continued with slightly more blushing cheeks. "But don't trust his smile, he's a little devil sometimes."

"Thanks for helping us." Draco leaned forward to accept the offer to shake hands. Watching them interact reminded him a lot of those summer days, and he was sure that Sofia was in good hands.

"No problem. Anything for my Sofia. She's my pearl, and I just want to make her happy. I mean, I would even marry her without the big party, just us and a priest."

"Liar," Sofia replied with a chuckle. "You love the whole excitement just as much!"

"I mean it," Myles said and placed an arm around her waist. "But it makes you happy, so I'm happy too."

For the briefest of moments, Draco felt a pang of longing in his chest, a longing to relive those happy summer days with Hermione leaning against him just as Sofia did now in Myles' arm. A small shiver ran down his spine when he remembered how Hermione always sneaked her hand underneath his buttoned shirt to let her fingers wander over his skin, the softest of touches.

"So, want to join us?" Myles then asked, nodding towards the group behind them, now sitting around a small fire. "We're just having a few drinks after a long day of being chased around by Sofia's mum."

"I think I'll stay here." Draco shrugged apologetically and then caught sight of Scorpius leaning towards one of the girls to his side. "And I think my son might be too embarrassed to sit with his father."

"At least get him a beer, then I'll come back with you." With an innocent smile, Sofia grabbed Myles' drink and had a generous gulp before he attempted to take it back. However, she pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just go back to your friends, and maybe have an eye on... well... your brother."

"I will." Sofia got up, although she couldn't resist to briefly hug Draco before leaving his spot with her fiancé. "I have a brother, Myles! I'm a big sister now; that is so cool! My whole family is here for my wedding..."

Draco watched them walk back to the others, smiling at her happy rambling; only when he felt alone once more did he lean down until he was lying on the ground, his gaze wandering over the night sky, illuminated by a sea of stars and the faint outlines of the Milky Way.

He felt lost and overwhelmed. Everything he thought he had left behind or pushed down deep enough had come back ever since he had set foot on this island. All the memories of the happiest days in his life, all those complicated emotions of shame, guilt, love, and—above all—some hope.

And he still didn't know what he could possibly say to her to at least have a chance to explain.

..

_I can still recall our last summer..._


	3. The Best Sweets In Town

**The Best Sweets In Town**

Early in the morning, Hermione wandered down to the beach, just as the sun had climbed above the horizon. It was her favourite moment of the day, when everything was still quiet, only the sound of the waves breaking on the beach and the first seagulls cruising above her.

After another deep breath, she stepped further into the seawater, letting the waves pool around her feet. It was going to be another hectic day, especially now that all the preparations had to be done by the evening, not to mention make sure that Alexis would deliver the drinks on time, at least this time!

Swimming out to that little rock and back to the beach always helped her mind to calm down; it was her daily meditation.

When she came back to the spot where she had left her clothes and a towel, she found someone else sitting there, yawning violently. The tired look made her smirk as she rubbed herself dry.

"You've never been an early bird, Pansy. Why start now?"

"Bloody jetlag," Pansy replied, mocking a scowl, only to end up yawning once more. "But I saw you sneak out, and I was curious..."

"It's the only time in the day I have some peace," Hermione said as she sat down on the towel next to Pansy. "The hotel is always busy, and then there's Sofia and her friends. If I didn't make sure, they wouldn't do what they are supposed to; they are always goofing around."

"It's going to be a great wedding, don't worry so much." Pansy leaned closer for a half hug. "And honestly, the place already looks fantastic! I love what you did with it!"

"Thanks." Hermione brushed her fingers through her wet curls to gently disentangle them before she put a loose band around them.

"I mean it, my dear. It was absolutely worth investing in it, and I love it here. My _second favourite_ place in the world!"

"Gods, you need your sleep!" Hermione laughed and poked her elbow gently into Pansy's side.

"Nonsense!" Pansy joined her in her laughter and let herself fall back with a sigh. "But honestly, are you okay? I mean, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine... I just wish the whole wedding was over already. I mean... Does it have to be such a big thing with a white dress and everything?"

"Oh, honey, a wedding in white is the dream of _every girl_! Just because you never married–"

"Don't." With an irritated huff, Hermione got up and grabbed her shirt. "I'm perfectly fine on my own."

Pansy sighed and got up as well to follow her. "Hermione, please. You know I didn't mean it like that."

After a few steps through the sand, Hermione turned around once more, tightly gripping the towel in her hand, but finally taking a deep breath. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just... What if he leaves her? I don't want Sofia to go through that kind of heartbreak."

A rustling sound from behind a group of trees not too far away briefly caught their attention, and Hermione thought she had seen a man hiding there, although she wasn't exactly sure.

"Then I will personally hunt him down, okay?" With one last look towards the trees, Pansy hooked her arm with Hermione's and they both turned back to walk down the small path leading to the hotel. "But now, let's have some breakfast."

"I don't–"

"Nah, no wriggling out of that one! You have plenty of time to have breakfast with your best friend..."

"Fine. Maria is probably up already."

* * *

..

"Sofia! Where are you?" Hermione shouted through the courtyard of her hotel as she tried to find her daughter. She had promised to hang up the last garlands on the paths around the hotel, leading the way to the garden where they'd be having the feast tomorrow evening. However, Sofia was nowhere to be found. "Pansy is waiting for you with the dress!"

"Mama?" A few seconds later, Sofia leaned out of one of the ground floor windows overlooking the courtyard. "The garlands are all up and working. I did have some help..."

Hermione gasped loudly when she saw the person behind Sofia. For a second, she thought she was hallucinating—it was the same blond hair, the same eyes, and even the same smile. But then she shook her head because it couldn't be _him. _That boy was far too young.

No, he wouldn't dare coming here!

This was simply a coincidence.

"You're one of Myles' friends, I presume?" She asked after a deep breath, trying to cover her momentary shock with a smile.

The blond boy nodded. "I thought I could help out a bit."

"Thanks." Hermione turned to her daughter. "Sofia, don't let Pansy wait any longer. She said she'd wait for you in her room."

"Okay, I'll be right with her." With an excited smile, Sofia returned to the room where she exchanged a few hasty words with the boy.

Hermione's gaze was glued to him because, Merlin's seven hells, he looked _so_ similar to... With a sigh and a mental note to focus on the wedding, she turned around to go see whether Alexis had finally delivered her order. He had promised it for today, but nothing had arrived yet.

For once, she wanted everyone to just do their job, without the usual local slow attitude when it came to those kinds of things. In the last almost twenty years, she had come to live with it, but today, she just wanted to be sure that nothing was missing and everything was in place before she would go to bed.

..

An hour later, she was hurrying through the main street of the village to pay a visit to the grocer with a list of things that her cook still needed in order to prepare for tomorrow's feast. She still did those trips herself, even though she now had enough staff for those kinds of things. Especially today, since the cook needed the listed things as soon as possible.

"Hermione, my dear! No need to hurry!" an older man told her as she passed him with a smile. As always, he was sitting outside his house on a bench, watching the street and always happy to have a chat with anyone joining him on his bench.

"Not today, Christos! But don't forget to come to Sofia's wedding tomorrow, okay?" And with a wave in his direction, Hermione turned around the corner, onto the village's main square that seamlessly changed into the port area.

Passing the few trees providing shade to another set of benches, she waved at the elder men sitting there. "Angelos, how great to see you're up again! I hope to see you all at Sofia's wedding tomorrow!"

"We'd never miss the wedding of your little angel," Angelos replied with a smile before he gently poked the man next to him to continue their daily gossip.

The solidarity of this little community was one reason why she had stayed on Chalki—the whole village had helped her raise her daughter, not afraid of the fact that Sofia showed magical talent early on. And those three men she had just passed on her way to the grocer had loved playing grandfather to Sofia, spoiling her with stories and the occasional treat.

"Thank the heavens, Agatha!" Hermione let out when she arrived at the grocery store and saw the owner sit just outside, having a smoke. "You're the one I need right now."

Agatha got up, a smile on her lips and ready for a brief hug. "How's our little angel doing? Nervous yet? Does she have her dress now?"

"She's excited, and Pansy finally brought the dress. They are fitting it right now." After letting go of Agatha, Hermione held up the list of things the cook needed. "But I'm here on a mission..."

Agatha reached for the list and checked it closely while exhaling some smoke. "Your cook really needs to learn how to manage his kitchen better. Every Greek woman can do it better."

"Yeah, I know." With a shrug, Hermione inspected the fruit next to them, a nice array of peaches and some locally grown fruits to keep the prices reasonable. "How long do you need to put everything together? I don't mind waiting."

"For you, half an hour. Why not sit in Demetrios' café? He wanted to know what you think of his choice as wedding cake..." Agatha nodded towards the small place just next to her shop, before stomping out her cigarette with a smile to get back inside.

Hermione didn't mind a short break over a coffee from Demetrios and possibly one of his small sweets he always added. "I'm sure Sofia would love it!"

..

Shortly after, Hermione was seated outside Demetrios small café, indulged with a piece of cake next to her coffee. Her mouth was already watering from just looking at the piece of cake, knowing how delicious they always were.

Demetrios was a master of sweets, so, of course, she had asked him to make the wedding cake, based on Sofia's favourites.

The first bite in her mouth, she let out a small satisfied moan; Demetrios had outdone himself for the occasion. And for a moment, she felt at peace amidst the trouble of the wedding preparations.

Sipping some of her strong coffee, she looked out over what she could see of the square, framed by the sun glinting on the sea. However, she stopped sipping when she saw a familiar blond head cross the square, looking as if he was trying to find a street, talking to someone just outside her view.

It was the boy from earlier.

And again, he reminded her of someone else she had thought to have finally forgotten. Although it had been nice of him to help out with the garlands, so maybe he really was just one of Myles' friends she hadn't met yet.

But then she finally saw who the boy was talking to, causing her to choke on the coffee she was just trying to swallow.

_Him._

Still coughing, she immediately got up and stormed over. How could he dare to show up today of all days! He had no right to disturb Sofia's wedding...

At the exit of the street onto the square, they walked into each other—or rather Hermione let him bump into her as she refused to move out of the way.

Draco gasped and immediately stepped back when he recognised her. "Sorry. I-I didn't see you–"

"What in Merlin's fucking seven hells are you doing here?"

"We were told we'd find the best sweets here," the boy replied with an unsure shrug.

Hermione responded with a glare towards him before she returned her attention to Draco who was still in front of her, his arms crossed by now. "I mean on this island!"

"I have every right to be here and enjoy a vacation," Draco retorted, clenching his jaw. "I didn't know the hotel–"

"_Vacation_, my arse." Hermione made a step forward. She flexed her fingers to avoid hexing him into oblivion. "You can't stay on this island. You shouldn't have come at all. Not today, not ever!"

Draco moved to respond to her words, but the boy stopped him by grabbing his arm. So instead, he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair to brush them out of his face.

For a second, Hermione longed to run her fingers through it, through those silky strands and play with them, just as she used to all those years ago. But then she got a grip on herself, remembering that the situation had changed between them. "You better leave. I do not want you to disturb my daughter's wedding–"

"Hermione–"

"No. For the last twenty years, you didn't care at all. You JUST left! Going back to that stupid girl–"

"Don't! You have no idea what it was like–!"

"So don't think you can just come to her wedding and play dad all of a sudden."

"Oh please, you didn't even tell me!"

"I'll go check whether they have ice cream, okay?" the boy said, looking confused and a bit out of place.

"And who's he?" Hermione said, pointing towards the boy who walked down the streets to Demetrios' café.

"He's my son, Scorpius. And he has absolutely nothing to do with what happened between us, so leave him out of it." With another sigh, Draco moved to the side in order to pass her to follow his son. "But I'm not going to leave just because you want it. I'm a paying guest, and I intend to enjoy the stay."

"Don't you dare show up at my daughter's wedding–"

He stopped a few steps away from the café and turned around again; she could see a hint of hurt flicker over his face before he covered it with a forced smile. "What if I did? She has a right to meet her father!"

"Oh, the guts you have! Showing up here after twenty years!"

Draco groaned briefly and rubbed his face before crossing his arms again; she thought he was trembling slightly from the tension. "Look, I'm not here to cause problems. And I do think we need to talk, but I didn't imagine meeting you _like this_. I saw you early this morning and I was about to approach you, but then Pansy showed up..."

"That was you then behind the trees!"

He nodded slowly, biting his lip. "I know that you're hurt, and that it wasn't easy for you... I just wish you'd give me a chance to explain everything, but I don't think you'd be willing to listen right now. So, I'm just going to check on Scorpius and then we'll return to the beach, leaving you and the whole wedding thing alone."

With that, he entered the café, leaving her outside with a head full of questions and a heart that was still hurt and longing at the same time. For a split-second, Hermione considered following him inside, only to shake her head and sit back down in her original spot.

No piece of Demetrios' cakes would ever be good enough to lift her mood now. So, she just pushed it away and leaned her arms on the table before hiding her face in her hands. Tears were threatening to well up, but she didn't want to cry.

Seeing him stroll through the street had brought back the memories of the summer they had shared, the intimacy between them, and all those whispered words of love he had always repeated between kisses.

When he had left, she had felt used, like a summer fling before he'd marry the appropriate girl. She had felt ashamed that she had believed his words, that she had fallen for it.

And then she had found out that she was pregnant.

It hadn't been easy, raising Sofia on her own while trying to build up the hotel in a country that wasn't her own. But she had managed it. Gods! Sofia couldn't possibly know that Draco was her father, even though their faces were so similar, she just had to notice. And he would only disturb everything, she was sure of that!

To her relief, Agatha came back out of her shop with a big box of everything on the list. Once she saw her all slouched on her chair, she came over and claimed the opposite chair. "What's the matter? You look like you heard the worst news ever..."

"Nothing I can't handle."

* * *

..

Back at the hotel, Hermione let herself fall on the lounge chair next to Pansy who was tanning at the pool. Scolding the cook for being the usual unorganised idiot hadn't helped her venting her frustration at all; she still felt like smashing everything to the ground, and even more so smacking _him_ as hard as she could.

Pansy turned her head towards her, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"_He's_ here, Pansy." Hermione sighed and ran her hands over her hair to pull an obstinate strand out of her face. "No messages for twenty years, and now he just shows up today of all days–"

"Who?" Pansy sat up and turned fully around. "Don't speak in riddles–"

"Who do you think? Draco of course!" Hermione cried out, barely able to hold back a growl. "He leaves me without any note to marry that stupid girl, and then he doesn't even care about Sofia–"

"Honey..." Pansy reached for her hand, calm as always. "You never told him either, so how could he know? And maybe it really is just a coincidence that he is here."

"I-I don't want him here," Hermione whispered as her voice suddenly gave out. "He has no... He has no right to just return as if nothing had happened. I mean... doesn't he understand that... that... Pansy, it still hurts thinking about those days after he left."

"Hey..." Pansy moved her lounge chair closer before lifting Hermione's head, gently wiping away a tear that had dared to roll down her cheek.

"Sofia can't know about it! We did well enough without him..."

Pansy's sympathetic smile softened as she leaned an inch closer. "Believe me, it's going to be okay. And the wedding is going to be great. Don't worry about him, okay? He doesn't deserve any attention..."

With a sigh, Hermione nodded. She was glad for Pansy's presence because she was always calm and helped her return her focus to the things that mattered. "Did Sofia like the dress?"

"She did! And you will love it, my dear." Pansy leaned back a bit, a soft smile on her lips. "But we need to do something about your hair. How about you have that lovely boy over there at the bar mix us a couple of drinks and I see what I can do with your mane–"

"Pansy, I don't have the time! There are still a million things to do and to fix–"

"Let Sofia and Myles deal with it. They are capable enough, and the hotel will survive without you supervising everything. If you want them to take over one day, they need to learn it now... But above all, you deserve to look great too!"

After a long moment, Hermione nodded, a small smile curling up her lips. "Right. Let that idiot see what he missed."

"That's the Hermione I know!" Pansy laughed and reached for her towel. "Now, for that drink."

..

_Chiquitita, you and I know _

_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_


	4. For A Greek, That's Not A Drink

**For A Greek, That's Not A Drink**

As the sun sent her last rays over the sky before disappearing behind the horizon, making everything glow in orange light, Draco stood on the balcony of his hotel room, overviewing the beach and listening to the sounds of the party starting in the yard beneath his window.

Walking into Hermione so unexpectedly earlier in the afternoon had thrown him off balance, and it had taken all his will to remain civil in response to her harsh tone. All he wanted was a chance to explain himself, and for her to listen and maybe understand.

Nothing more, nothing less.

She still had the same fiery passion in her soul, yet her words were filled with bitterness towards him, a pain that had apparently never healed. Oh, how he longed to kiss the pain away, to tell her how much he still loved her, in the faintest of hopes that she might give him a second chance.

No, he'd be a fool to hope for that. It was too late now, except maybe for a talk between adults before he would leave the island again.

"Dad?" Scorpius entered the balcony, seemingly out of breath from running upstairs. "Why don't you come and join us? It's a great party–"

"Yes, I could hear you," Draco replied with a brief smirk, as he turned towards his son. "But I don't think it's such a good idea–"

"Come on, Dad. Is it because of Sofia's mum? I mean, you haven't talked much for the rest of the day..."

"What would you feel like if you walked into Marlena like this?" Draco fully turned around and leaned against the balcony railing.

"I don't... I wouldn't know."

"Yes, exactly." Draco nodded and then took a deep breath to calm his heart as it was still racing. "Emotions are hard to bear sometimes, and I've run from mine for the last twenty years. It's a lot to go through."

"I get that. I mean..." Scorpius sighed, apparently at a loss for words, but he then rubbed the back of his neck and put on a sheepish smile. "At least one drink? They said there was a band going to play soon."

After a few seconds, Draco nodded. One drink sounded like an agreeable compromise, and maybe there was even a spot where he would feel less like an intruder, all the way in the back.

..

A few minutes later, Draco had followed Scorpius down to the yard, only to find a stage in the front, and a buffet on one side, filled with variations of Greek snacks and small dishes. The drinks were on a table next to it, but it seemed that everyone had claimed a bottle and brought it to their table.

To his relief, he could only see younger people in the yard, with Sofia and Myles in their midst. Laughter and short toasts on the couple filled the air as he walked around the yard to find a free table before getting himself a drink. And maybe something from the buffet.

The crowd cheered when they noticed Scorpius' return, and he was immediately handed a beer even before he was seated. He exchanged a few words with Sofia before taking a generous gulp. Draco was glad that they got along so well.

He barely found a seat at an empty table in the back when Sofia already approached him, smiling as always. Tonight, however, she even seemed to glow in excitement and happiness; he wished he could have even just a tenth of that, but, above all, he was happy that she was having a good night.

"I see, Scorpius managed to get you to join us," she said with a friendly smile as she sat down next to him.

"One drink." He raised his glass to emphasise his words.

"For a Greek, _that's_ not a drink." She laughed and got up to fetch a bottle of ouzo from the drinks table. "_One_ drink means the bottle."

"Sofia!" He shook his head in disbelief, but then saw her smirk, and realised she was joking. "Although I could use some of that after _that_ afternoon..."

With a sympathetic nod, she Summoned a couple of shot glasses to pour the ouzo. "I heard Mum and Pans talk about it... Mum often forgets to close her window, you know? And her room is next to mine. She sounded upset. And she thinks I don't know about you."

Draco chuckled bitterly before gulping down the beer he had chosen at the drinks table. It was refreshing, but it didn't really feel satisfying. "She told me to leave the island immediately. But I guess you still haven't told her about it."

Sofia handed him a full shot glass of ouzo before fiddling with hers. "How? I mean, she's been busy all day, and then Pans was with her for the rest of the afternoon, and I-I didn't have the courage to enter her room and... and tell her that I know. She was already so upset. And I didn't want to hurt her even more."

The full glass still in front of him, he leaned on his hand, studying her for a moment. "Look, if it makes things easier for both of you, I'll stay away from the wedding tomorrow. But I won't leave until I had a chance to speak with your mother–"

"No, please, come to the wedding! I-I don't care what she's going to say, it's _my _wedding... And I can invite whom I want."

He smiled at her defiant tone. "You have no idea how much you are like your mother; just as headstrong, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear that a lot," she replied, lifting her glass to her lips. "That and my hair."

"Oh yes. Your mother has the wildest mane of anyone I've ever met. And damn they were always so soft."

"It's more like a pain in this heat, to be honest. I mean, you and Scorpius have thin hair, I'd love to have _that_!" She placed the still full glass back on the table.

"I think we all get the hair that fits our personality in a way," he replied with a shrug and reached for the ouzo bottle to refill his glass. "And I think it fits you."

"Thanks."

With a nod, he placed the bottle on the table once more, noticing that she had only been playing with hers. "But I mean it when I say that I won't leave until I spoke to your mother. If you want me to be part of your life, then there's no way around that."

She nodded and finally emptied her glass. "I just imagined it'd be easier."

He refilled her glass before leaning on his hand again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure–"

"Hey, are you two having a family talk?" Scorpius had discovered them on his walk back from the toilets. With a smirk on his face, he ran his hands through his hair, as an obstinate strand refused to stick with the rest. "And look who's hoarding the ouzo!"

Sofia had to move with her chair when he made to join them, even going as far as reaching for his father's full shot glass.

"Hey!" Draco grabbed it before Scorpius could reach it, only to scowl at him. "This is too strong for you anyway."

Shaking her head in amusement, Sofia Summoned another small shot glass but made sure to only fill it half before handing it to Scorpius.

She and Draco both laughed at Scorpius' surprised cough after he had downed the ouzo in his glass. It was a nice burn in the throat; Draco liked the roughness of it in contrast to the smoothness of the Firewhisky he had in storage at his home.

"Damn!" Scorpius let out after a few deep breaths. "And you two just drink it like water..."

"Hermione coughed just as much as you after her first ouzo," Draco said, still chuckling; feeling more relaxed, he leaned back, watching them for a moment—both _his_ children—as they nudged each other. It was still weird to see Sofia next to him, showing so much of his family in her face, but then in the next second, she looked so much like her mother as well.

After a few more seconds, Sofia leaned forward on the table, her face turned towards Draco with a soft smile. "You wanted to ask me something, right?"

"I did?" Draco asked, moving the ouzo carefully out of Scorpius' reach as his son was already reaching for it again. "Yes..."

Sofia sighed, but her smile stayed as soft; if at all, only her cheeks started to blush from the alcohol. "I have so many questions too, you know?"

"Is that why you keep asking me all those things about my dad?" Scorpius threw in, mocking a scowl in Draco's direction for the removal of the ouzo bottle.

"Maybe," she replied, her blush deepening; yet, she kept looking at Draco, as if she was studying him, possibly trying to find similarities.

"I was wondering whether you had any dreams in your life? Like travelling the world maybe?"

Sofia just kept looking at him for a few more seconds before she finally answered with a nod and a deep sigh. "Pans told me so much about fashion, I'd love to go see all those cities and maybe get some internship somewhere. I mean, she helped me design my own wedding dress, and also how to quickly draw a style idea. But honestly, I can't really leave Mum alone. She needs someone who tells her to take a break once in a while, or let the staff do what they are paid for. I'm all she has left."

"Is that why you marry? To settle down?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. I want to see the world, but then I can't leave Mum here all alone." And in a quick move, she emptied her ouzo that had stood in front of her until now.

"I think you should take the chance and see the world before you settle down. Follow your heart, at least for a while–"

"I could stay here and take over," Scorpius added, his gaze briefly wandering back to the group at the front where that girl from yesterday, Andrea, was sitting. "I wouldn't mind. And Dad always says I need to learn what hard work is anyway..."

"Just because you had everything handed to you, my son. It would do you some good."

"Mum would never accept your help." Sofia sighed again. "And I don't even know whether I can actually afford such a trip anyway. I mean, the hotel earns enough for a living, but that's it. It's not like as if we were rich–"

Scorpius faked a cough. "You're a Malfoy, sister."

Draco nodded when Sofia looked at him with wide, questioning eyes. "He's right. If it's just money that's stopping you, then let that be my worry. No matter what your mother says, you _are _my daughter, and–"

"No!" Still looking shocked, she straightened her position, her eyes still wide. "No, I can't do that–"

"Sofia, I mean it." Draco leaned towards her with an earnest expression, glad that his son kept quiet for once. "I wish I had known earlier about you, so let me at least help you go after your dream before you settle down–"

"No, no, no!" She rose to her feet, almost knocking her chair over. "I... No!"

He let her go, as upset as she seemed right now. Instead, he reached for the ouzo bottle and filled his glass to the brim before downing it in one go. A hint of relaxing warmth now spread through his body, probably from the alcohol he just had.

"Wh-What just happened, Dad?" Scorpius asked, looking confused as he watched her run to the toilets, only to see Andrea join her seconds later.

"I wish I knew..."

..

An hour later, Draco was still in his spot at the back of the yard, silently nursing the bottle of ouzo Sofia had brought him; meanwhile, the band Scorpius had mentioned was playing while he, Sofia, and everyone around her were cheering and dancing to the music. It wasn't exactly his taste, but he still had to admit that they were rather good.

From his spot, however, he could also see Sofia and Myles repeatedly sharing looks that had him worried ever so slightly; apparently, he had managed to plant a thought in Sofia's mind that was strong enough to have her question a few things.

At least that was his interpretation of it all. Maybe he should try to talk to her again in the morning, to apologise for pressuring her as he didn't mean to upset her.

"Seriously, the guts _you_ have."

Startled by the sudden company, Draco turned around to find Pansy next to him with a scowl on her face that he only remembered too well from their shared time in Hogwarts. "Did Hermione send you?"

"No. But I think I can speak in her name." Without even bothering to ask, she sat down next to him, placing one leg over the other as she studied him. "Have you any idea what your presence means? What it brought back?"

"Oh, I know what it brought back," he snapped at her. "Ever since I arrived here, I've been reminded of what I've let slip through my fingers all those years ago, just because I thought she'd wait for me. Have you any idea how long I had to beg Astoria for forgiveness and to take me back? So, please, spare me your contempt. The only person I'm going to talk about this with is Hermione."

"Ugh. You were always good at pitying yourself."

"Says the one who shags about every male model in the world... At least I loved my wife."

She punched his shoulder in response to his words. "Just leave Hermione alone, okay? She's been through enough..."

"She can tell me that herself–"

"She did that and you didn't listen. You're still here for heaven's sake!"

"I'm a paying guest, enjoying a nice little holiday with my son..."

"Whatever." With a huff, Pansy got up again; however, she didn't leave the table without throwing one last glare at him. "But if I see her cry again because of you..."

* * *

..

The night grew late, yet the young folk showed no sign of wanting it to end, as they now enjoyed doing karaoke with the most ridiculous stage performances they could do, given they now all had ingested a decent amount of alcohol.

Draco was still watching them from his spot, which was much more relaxed than from the balcony; he felt more included and less like an outsider looking in. He almost felt inclined to join them with a song, just to see their faces.

But he hadn't had enough alcohol for that yet, although he was still nursing the ouzo.

"Mama!" Suddenly, Sofia sprang up from her seat, only to run towards the yard entrance, stumbling over her own steps; thankfully, Hermione caught her just in time. They hugged for a long moment before Hermione finally let go again, only to wipe over Sofia's cheek tenderly.

Even from afar, Draco was stunned by her presence, and he cursed his treacherous heart for it. She wore a simple black jumpsuit that accentuated her tan perfectly, but it was her hair that compelled him utterly. His fingers itched from the longing to just dig in on the sides of her head, from the longing to feel its softness once more.

Having been burned once by her fire wasn't apparently enough.

After a deep breath, he shook his head, reaching for his wand. Leaving his spot was now out of question without causing another scene; so instead, he cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself in the hope she wouldn't notice him.

"Mama, please, sing it!" Sofia begged with a loud, begging voice. "You always do it best!"

Hermione conceded after the others around her joined Sofia in her begging; only Scorpius kept himself away, looking unsure what to do. "Fine. But only because it's your wedding tomorrow, my dear!"

As soon as the first notes of the song that Hermione was asked to sing, Draco immediately recognised the song—she had played it more than once during the summer they had spent together, always singing along.

His throat suddenly felt all tight and choking, and he tensed up completely. It was as if the song and her singing it finally cracked the last resistance, and every single emotion he had thought to have buried deep enough came back with full force.

He had never thought he would feel the loss of what they had had ever so acutely again. That woman on the stage—he was the fucking moth to her bloody light!

Without thinking twice, he rose to his feet, swaying for a moment until he found the balance. Slowly, he let his feet carry him towards the stage, following the need to see her closer, if not to hold her and just tell her how much she still meant to him.

He was still far away enough from the group to blend in with the background when she sang the last notes, staring straight past him; however, he thought she could still sense him in some way behind the Disillusionment Charm.

As soon as the song ended, Sofia jumped up to the stage and hugged her mother. "That was wonderful! Thank you!"

"Honey, how many drinks did you have already?" Hermione laughed at her daughter's apparent touchy behaviour.

"Don't worry, Mama, I'm feeling fine! I'm having fun!"

Myles came up as well, reaching for Sofia's hand, who grabbed for support walking down the few steps. "Maybe you should have some water, love–"

"I'm fine!"

Hermione climbed down the stairs after them, worry flickering over her face for the briefest of moments as she touched Myles' shoulder to get his attention. "Everything okay?"

Myles nodded, albeit hesitantly, before he added an appeasing smile. "Probably just the nerves..."

After a glance to her daughter, who was by now sitting at her table again, Hermione nodded briefly in acceptance of his answer. "Okay. Although she'll have the greatest hangover ever tomorrow morning..."

"She won't be the only one," Myles replied with a grin as he sat down next to Sofia who immediately leaned against him. "We all had quite a few drinks."

"Yeah, I can see that." With that, Hermione made to turn around to leave again but halted halfway through the move, the soft smile that had graced her face until now disappearing behind a scowl and darkening eyes.

Draco didn't move when she came running towards him with furious steps, only removed the Disillusionment Charm that he had cast on him. Nor did he protest when she dragged him out, only motioned Scorpius and everyone else springing to their feet to stay where they were.

Hermione pushed him against the next wall as soon as they were in the connecting hallway, alone and out of sight. "I told you to stay away from her! Yet here you are, sneaking around at her hen and stag party! Gods, why in Merlin's seven hells are you so stubborn? Why couldn't you just have stayed away instead of upsetting everyone–?"

"I told you we need to talk!" Draco retorted when he finally managed to catch up with her words. "But you don't even give me a chance to explain anything! And why the hell didn't you tell me that we had a daughter? You should have told me, for fuck's sake! Or did you think me so heartless? I would have moved heaven and fucking Earth to make sure you were okay and Sofia had everything she needed–"

"Sure you would have." Faster than he realised, she had her wand in her hand, pointing it at him; the grim look on her face made it clear that she was serious about hexing him right now.

"I mean it," he retorted, not in the least intimidated by her move. Instead, he reached for her wand hand. "You of all people should know how far I'd go for those I consider family."

"We're not your family, Draco." She pushed his hand away, only to poke him in the chest with her wand, stepping closer. "That boy and his mother are your family. We managed well enough _without _you, so don't you dare and take that away. She is _my _daughter! _I_ raised her alone–"

"Just because you were too proud to let me know." Staring into those dark amber eyes that glinted so furiously, he grabbed her wand hand to stop her from leaving even more bruises on his chest. It was such a mesmerising fire, and he longed to be burned by it once more.

Surprised by his sudden and rather rough grabbing of her wrist, Hermione briefly lost her balance and stumbled before he managed to catch her. His face was now only inches away from hers, the moment taking them both by surprise.

He thought he could see her fury disappear into a questioning expression, full of insecurity.

And then she simply claimed his lips for a kiss. She didn't even beg for him to part his—no, she seemed too impatient and so pushed her tongue in.

After a heartbeat, Draco finally overcame his shock and responded just as fervently, forgetting everything between them, joyous to have her lips so ravenously claim his, her tongue swirling around his as if they had never been apart.

Back in an upright position, he framed her face, his fingers digging into those soft curls on each side, as he kept answering to her demanding kiss. His heart made a jump when she placed her free hand in his neck, the fingers softly playing with the hairs there, to pull him down.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he murmured when he slowly trailed kisses from her mouth to her jaw and chin; he was breathing heavily from all the excitement and emotions running through him.

But Hermione's response to his words wasn't what he had expected after that passionate kiss they just shared—she pushed him away, her eyes wide in shock, a stark contrast to her ravished lips.

"You arse!" Her fury was taking over once more, she slapped him, hard enough to make his ear ringing for a moment. "Don't think you can win me back like this!"

He pulled her back as she was trying to get away from him. "The hell, Hermione! _You_ kissed me! You can maybe fool yourself, but not me!"

"You better stay away from the wedding tomorrow, or you'll meet my Stinger Hex."

With that last warning, she managed to get out of his grip and run away, leaving him in the hallway all confused and upset.

..

_Darling, can't you hear me SOS?_


	5. Will You Give Me Away?

**Will You Give Me Away?**

Hermione barely slept that night—partly because of all the excitement before the wedding, but mostly because her mind couldn't stop circling around that moment she had given in to the urge to kiss _him_.

She'd be a fool not to admit that beneath her hurt and disappointment, she still had feelings for him. For twenty years, she had thought she had left that summer behind, that she had moved on and built up her own little world in a place that hadn't been touched by memories.

And now he was here.

Bringing back all those stupid memories—of him holding her whenever she needed it in her grief over her parents dying in an accident, of all those soft kisses and murmured words against her skin, or the safety of his arms.

She hated him for that.

And yet, her heart ached as if those twenty years hadn't passed; it still ached for him, still wanted the comfort of his arms, the soft smile on his lips just before he'd lean down to steal a kiss from her.

Just why did she _have_ to kiss him last night?

..

It was almost noon when she saw her daughter slowly cross the main yard towards the kitchen, eyes covered with a pair of sunglasses and her face all pale. "Sofia! Why aren't you getting ready?"

Sofia winced and then slowly turned around, covering her unease with a thin smile. "Mama, please! Not so loud!"

After a brief chuckle at the apparent bad hangover of her daughter, Hermione came closer and offered her hand. "Come with me, I'll make you one of my hangover cures, although you're not going to like the taste."

"Your cures always taste horrible, Mama..." Despite her complaining, Sofia followed her willingly to the small storage room where they kept a small stack of potion ingredients, mostly to cure simple ailments and heal small injuries. Or the occasional hangover.

"You sure had fun last night," Hermione said as she entered the small storage room, immediately checking the shelves; Sofia briefly gagged in response to the sea of smells that greeted them, but then managed to sit down on the chair that was leaning against the walls. "When did you go to bed?"

"I don't remember, only that Myles and Andrea brought me up to my room. I think they made sure I had some water before sleeping. Ugh, my head!"

Hermione nodded and searched for the ingredients she needed for her hangover cure, making mental notes that a few of the pots were dangerously empty.

"Mama?" Sofia winced at her own voice, as well as the sound of the mortar that Hermione used to grind everything. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel like... I mean, sometimes I think you don't like the idea of me getting married. Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

Hermione didn't quite know how to answer this question, as it had taken her by surprise. So, instead, she silently kept working on mixing everything together.

"Mum? Please? Do you think I'm making a mistake? I mean I don't want to leave you all alone–"

"You're hung-over, my dear," Hermione replied evasively and liquefied everything before pouring it into the cup and handing it to Sofia."Drink this."

Hesitantly, Sofia took the cup and swallowed it as fast as she could, before the taste buds could catch up. It was indeed a horrible taste, but it was the price you paid to cure a hangover.

Meanwhile, Hermione pulled the small stool closer that was usually stored under the work table; she sighed deeply as she sat down. "Why are you asking? Isn't the white wedding what you wanted?"

Sofia swallowed once more in a probably futile attempt to remove the rest of the horrible drink that still clung to her tongue; at least she had regained some colour in her cheeks. "It was. You know I always dreamed to have my whole family at my wedding... I mean you, my father, and everyone we know. But... You know, I want to see the world too. And I want children. I'm sure Myles would be a great father. Just, what if it doesn't work out and I end up like you?"

"What do you mean?" Confused, Hermione leaned forward, trying to resist the urge to cross her arms. "We had a great time together–"

"Did we?"

"Sofia, is everything okay?" Hermione's confusion was replaced with worry, although she still didn't quite understand what was going on. "Did you have a fight with Myles?"

"Mama! No!"

"I can still call everything off; they would understand–"

"Ugh, no!" Sofia straightened up. "I was right! You think it's stupid to get married! I mean, you just did the baby thing–"

"Sofia!"

"You never married, so of course you wouldn't like me doing exactly that! I love Myles and I do want to be with him; I do want to have children with him one day. But I don't want my children to grow up without their father, or even know who their father is, because it's... it's just crap, okay?"

"We did well enough without your father–"

"Mama, I wasn't blind, okay? I saw the families that stayed at our hotel. I saw all those children playing with _both_ their parents. And I only had you. Didn't you think I might want to know too?"

"I... Sofia, I... Maybe we should talk ab–"

"Forget it! You're not going to tell me anyway." With a sudden move, Sofia rose to her feet to storm out of the storage room.

Hermione was baffled at the sudden emotional turn their conversation had taken, and she was wondering why Sofia was asking all those questions right now, just before her wedding. She followed her outside, but once she reached the yard, she could only see her turn around a corner, already too far away to catch up with her.

Hermione was sure it was going to be an emotional day, however it was going to end...

..

"So, this is your little dungeon..." Pansy leaned against the open door, with a smirk and a pair of sunglasses that hid what was probably rings as big as her bracelets; Hermione was moving. "And from the smell, exactly what I was looking for."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle and motioned her to come inside and sit down. "Don't tell me you did finish that bottle after I left–"

"Maybe. But Stavros helped me." Pansy let herself fall on the chair where Sofia had just sat moments ago. "But honestly, I didn't get much sleep because, boy, he's got some stamina and a damn wicked tongue."

"Too much information!" Hermione briefly covered her ears, but still had to laugh before she started preparing a Hangover Potion for her friend. "Maybe I should remind my staff that intimate relationships with my guests are a no-go–"

"Blame me, then." Pansy pushed her sunglasses up, placing them on her head, wincing slightly at the light in the room. "But come on, he's single and good looking; have you never thought about... you know?"

"Pansy!"

"I mean it, my dear. I think you do need to get laid again–"

"I'm done with men! Nothing but empty promises and heartbreak." With a deep sigh, Hermione ground the ingredients for the potion in her mortar, maybe with a little more force than necessary.

"Oh yes, you absolutely need to get laid again, honey!" Pansy chuckled, only to wince in pain afterwards.

"Yeah, last time I got laid I ended up pregnant with Sofia... So, no, not going to happen again." Ignoring Pansy's wince, Hermione filled the ground ingredients in the cup before casting a spell to liquefy it. "And definitely not with Draco! No!"

"What?" Pansy looked at her with furrowed brows, her hands still massaging her temples. "You saw him? I thought he had enough sense to leave the party–"

"He was there!" Hermione handed her the Hangover Potion with a sigh. "It was so stupid... I mean, he-he just stood there, in the courtyard while I sang the song Sofia loves so much. He hasn't changed at all, that damn idiot!"

"Did you hex him?" Pansy inspected the drink in her cup, making a face at the smell but still put the cup to her lips to down it as fast as she could.

"Worse. I kissed him."

Pansy spat out the last mouthful of the potion and coughed hard. "WHAT?"

"It-It was his smell. He still uses the same aftershave... Ugh!" Hermione rubbed her face, mostly to hide the tears that threatened to well up in response to the memory. "It was exactly like he used to kiss me..."

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear..."

"Yeah, and now Sofia is questioning everything as well. Maybe I should just call everything off and close the hotel for a few days."

"I'm sure it's just nerves," Pansy replied with a sympathetic smile and got up. "I mean, she is about to make a lifelong commitment to another person."

"I-I don't know, Pans. I feel like there's something else going on that she isn't telling me, you know?" Hermione moved around the table until she was right in front of her friend and then leaned against it, her arms crossed in front of her.

Pansy opened her arms in an offer of a hug, and Hermione gladly accepted, letting herself go for a moment as she was held. She was so tired of taking care of everything and having no one who would take care of her. Right now, she was glad that her best friend was staying at the hotel, with no distances separating them.

"I'm sure that at the end of the day, everything will be just fine. Your daughter will be married by then, and we all enjoy a wonderful feast in the main yard. And if you want, I'll hex that idiot off the island for you, his son included."

"Thanks," Hermione replied, with a deep sigh. "But I think I'll deal with him myself."

"Okay." Pansy let get of her, even taking a small step back. "Now, come and join me for a late breakfast before I need to get started on my look."

"I think I do have a bit of time," Hermione replied with a relieved chuckle. "By the way, do you still use that facial cream with extracts of donkey testicles?"

"Honey, no! That is so over! These days, it's all about those Indian snails! You can have some if you want–"

"No! I'll stick with my soap!" Hermione laughed as she led Pansy out of her storage room. "Now, breakfast."

* * *

..

Later in the afternoon, Hermione was finally satisfied with the preparations for the wedding feast, and after giving Maria the last instructions, she now enjoyed a breather in her room, relishing in a long shower to get all the dirt and sweat off her skin; her hair needed a completely different routine though, and it was always the most time-consuming one.

The dress Pansy had brought her as a gift hung on her wardrobe door, simple but elegant and flowing softly in the light afternoon breeze. Slowly, she worked her favourite care product into her hair, the one that really helped to tame it enough in order to have any hairstyle done. Tonight, at the wedding, she didn't want to wear her usual bun that kept it out of her neck, but rather let it curl down her back, or maybe over her shoulder.

Or should she do a braid? It was never easy with her hair.

She sighed in response to her own indecisiveness as she kept massaging her head to make sure the lotion was worked in well.

"Mama?" Sofia knocked on the door, sounding unsure.

"Just come in. I'm doing my hair."

A towel wrapped around her body, Sofia entered the room, a few drops still running down her skin. "I think I made a mistake. I'm never going to have my hair dry in time..."

Hermione got up with a soft smile, reaching for her wand as soon as she was on her feet. "Let's see what we can do..."

Sofia stood still while Hermione briefly checked her hair before she started to use a softer Heating Spell that helped to dry hair, much like the hair dryers the Muggles used. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, Mama. I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Hermione gave her daughter a small kiss on her cheek before she continued drying her hair. "It's okay. And in a way, you were right, I really only did the baby thing. But I think I did a good job raising you, didn't I? I only wish I could have you here a little longer, my dear."

"I know." Sofia winced when Hermione run her fingers through the hair and caught a small knot. "Do... Do you feel like I'm letting you down?"

Hermione stopped and stepped around Sofia to look at her; there was that questioning expression again she had seen earlier in her storage room. "Why do you think that? Because you get married while I never did?"

Sofia shook her head. "I mean, you told me you were top of her class at Hogwarts, that you had a chance for a great career, and now you're running a business all on your own."

"I'd rather have you than some career, my love. Seeing you grow up, that was the most rewarding thing in my life. Seeing how you learned to find your own way, and your own happiness—nothing can beat that! And the only advice I really want to give you is, _do what makes you happy_, okay?"

Nodding, Sofia hugged her tightly and took several deep breaths. "Thanks, Mama."

Hermione felt just as emotional as her daughter, and she fought hard not to cry. However, when they broke the hug, they were both wiping their eyes; thankfully neither of them had yet applied their make-up. "You wanted a braid, right?"

"Yes, but... but I can do that myself." Sofia checked her hair that was now finally as dry as it needed to be for the style she wanted.

"Let me, at least one last time," Hermione said as she reached for the hand of her daughter to lead her to her vanity where she had just sat earlier. "And we'll add a few of those pearls you love so much; I think they'd fit your dress perfectly."

However, Sofia made a step towards the door with a sheepish smile. "I think I need to put on the dress first..."

"Right." Hermione nodded and glanced to her own dress, feeling a tiny wave of excitement flowing through her. And she figured that she'd let her hair flow freely, only using a little fixator to keep the frizz at bay. She loved how it framed her face right now, only loosely kept out of her face, and a few strands falling over her shoulder.

Just as she sat down again to finish her styling, the door was opened once more.

Sofia poked her head through, her cheeks blushing. "Mama, I forgot to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Will you give me away?"

Hermione dropped the bottle she already held in her hand and ran over to the door, only to kiss her daughter on the forehead, cupping her cheeks. "Of course!"

* * *

..

Of course, and she had almost expected it, Hermione was running late to her daughter's wedding. First, she had to redo her whole make-up, and then Maria who wanted to know something that apparently couldn't wait until later.

Thankfully, Pansy remembered that she hated heels with a passion, so she was reasonably fast in her flats, as she crossed the small square just in front of the small village church. She could already hear the organ playing, knowing that her daughter was just waiting inside in a corner, ready to be led down the aisle.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wait!"

She had just reached the first steps that led up to the church entrance when she heard her name being called across the square. The familiar voice sent a shiver down her spine before she managed to keep her calm, as she still very much wanted to hex him into the next dimension.

Especially for that goddamn kiss.

"Now is not the time, Draco! And I already told you to leave us alone!"

"Who's giving Sofia away?" He ran towards her, careful not to stumble over the stone plates.

"I will." She chuckled bitterly and shook her head in disbelief. "She asked _me_. Now leave us alone. I'm already late as it is."

"I have an invitation too. And she told me that she wants her father here. Ever figured her father might want that too?"

"Not now, please!"

"Come on, Hermione. This is about _us_. And the fact that we're really bad at communicating–"

"Oh no! Don't you _Hermione_ me now! You fucking ran away and left me alone when I needed you the most!"

"Oh for fuck's sake. Listen for once, will you? I had to go back because of my job, I told you that! But I only went back to quit my position as well as break off my engagement with Astoria. I thought you'd wait for me. I did come back, but you were gone… Just _gone_. For a whole fucking month, I tried to find you, but either people tried to protect you for whatever reason or told me you had already someone else. Some redhead or so..."

"You-You came back for me?"

"Yes. I tried to tell you that for the last few days. I never stopped thinking about you, always wondered where you were now, and what you were doing. I really missed you."

Hermione didn't know what to say in response to those words, she only took a deep breath and shook her head before she ran up the rest of the stairs to finally join the wedding ceremony. She couldn't believe what he had just told her, and her heart beat so hard that she thought her chest was about to explode.

But she didn't have the time to process those emotions right now, as she was supposed to be the happy mother of the bride.

"Mama! Finally!" With a relieved smile, Sofia immediately hugged her.

"Don't you cry before you kiss your groom," Hermione said after letting go, seeing the teary eyes of her daughter, just before she pulled the veil down. "But you look wonderful, my dear."

"Thanks, Mama."

The priest gave the sign to the organ player, and as soon as the first notes of the Wedding March were played, Hermione led Sofia down the aisle. Everyone was smiling, wearing their best suits and dresses. They all wished Sofia good luck and good fertility as she passed them.

Angelos and Christos sat in the front row and bowed their heads as Sofia waved at them, her grandfathers of sorts who wouldn't miss the wedding of their little angel for nothing in the world.

Hermione's seat was next to Christos, and after one last kiss on her daughter's cheek, she made to sit down; her heart made another jump when she saw a blond head all the way in the back, leaning against the wall next to the church entrance. With a deep sigh, she let herself fall on her seat, gladly accepting the handkerchief Christos silently offered her.

For the moment, she was just overwhelmed with emotions, and she wished she knew how to deal with them. How to deal with _him_. And how to deal with herself too.

"Welcome to Sofia and Myles," the priest began, his hands raised and a warm smile on his face, "and to all your friends and family who have gathered together this evening. And welcome, especially to Hermione, who represents the family of the bride. We are all here together in this glorious–"

Hermione stood up, without thinking twice about the interruption. "And welcome... Welcome to Sofia's father."

Sofia and everyone assembled in the church looked at her, either in confusion or pure curiosity. "Mama?"

"He's here. I don't know why, but he's here."

Giving Myles and the priest a quick apologising smile, Sofia turned towards her mother. "I know. I invited him."

For the longest of moments, Hermione just switched between Sofia in front of her and Draco in the back before she finally managed to process it. "Oh my gods! That's why he's here!"

"Mama, I'm sorry! I just... I just had to. Please forgive me. Please!"

With careful steps, Draco came closer, although he still remained silent to not interrupt the moment.

By now, Hermione could no longer hold back her tears. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you long ago. But maybe I hoped you'd never ask. Can you forgive me?"

"You're my mother, and the best one I could have hoped for. I love you! I don't care what happened back then; I'll always love you..."

"She's right, you know?" Draco said in a low, soft voice as he made another step closer. "You did a great job."

"Now you're butting in," Pansy remarked from her spot in the second row, throwing him a glare. "It only took you twenty years to show up."

"She's sort of right," Sofia added as she carefully wiped her eyes until Myles handed her a tissue from his pocket. "I mean, you did leave my mother and married someone else and had a son, while we build up our lives here. But I'm still glad you came at all."

"Now, since it seems that it's been sorted out, shall we continue?" the priest asked, looking at each of them expectantly.

"Of course." Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves and returned to her seat; behind her, she could hear Pansy grumble as she had to move to make space for Draco. With a smile, she saw Sofia and Myles briefly chat as the priest checked where he had been interrupted in his speech.

"Dearly beloved–"

"Wait!" Sofia said, with Myles nodding in agreement, and turned towards her mother once more. "You told me this afternoon to _do what makes me happy_. Now I know what I want, what makes me happy. Myles, let not get married just yet–"

"What?" Hermione let out with a gasp; behind her, many more shocked gasps and confused murmurs could be heard.

"I never wanted this; it was always Sofia's dream–"

"Let's get off this island and see the world! See Paris, London, New York!"

"Make a trip through Africa!" Myles added as he grabbed Sofia's hand to lead her down the aisle. "I love you even more now!"

Everyone watched them run out of the church, laughing as they shared more destinations they wanted to see. The confused murmur only grew once the couple was out of sight, and the priest cleared his throat to gain attention. "Hermione, am I right to assume that the wedding is cancelled?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure what just happened," Hermione replied, still looking around, only stopping when she met Draco's gaze. If only her heart would stop jumping every time she noticed him. It was almost startling how openly he showed his adoration for her—she could see it in his eyes, even his smile. And damn, she wanted it back.

Then Draco got up from his seat, his smile growing. "Let's not waste a good wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd love to know too," the priest said, about to close his notebook and the bible in front of him.

But without hesitation, Draco kneeled down in front of her. "I should have asked you twenty years ago, Hermione. All I can say is, you still have my heart, even after all this time. Marry me?"

Everyone in the church gasped loudly, except for Hermione who just stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I've never been more clear than now–"

"Draco, I'm not a bigamist! You can't marry me for heaven's sake!"

"I'm a divorced man–"

"It's true!" Scorpius added from his row in the back. "I was in like fourth year when they divorced..."

"Hermione, the summer I spent with you was the happiest of my life, and I've loved you ever since. I promise to do everything to make you happy, to show you how much you still mean to me–"

"Draco... I–"

"And I'm sure you now need someone else to boss around, and who tells you from time to time to take a break. So, would you do me the honour and marry me?"

Christos nudged her. "Say yes. He seems to be a great man."

"Say yes!" Agatha threw in from the other side, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

Even Pansy smiled now and nodded. "Just say yes. Your heart will thank you later..."

"Hermione?" The priest as well looked at her in expectation of her answer.

With a soft smile, she grabbed his hand. "Promise me to be honest, to love and support me no matter what."

"Anything you want or need. I promise to cherish you every single day, to love you for the rest of our lives and support you until the end." He held her hand with both of his, his thumb caressing her wrist gently.

"My answer is _yes_," Hermione whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. "I missed you too."

"I thus pronounce you husband and wife."

Hermione barely heard the priest's words as she was fully into kissing Draco with delight, as a long lost sense of happiness filled her heart once more.

* * *

..

"Everyone!" Sofia shouted over the noise in the main yard of the hotel where the wedding party had started; the guests were still discussing what had happened in the church while they were enjoying an utterly delectable feast and drinks. "A toast!"

"Sofia!" Hermione groaned and hid her face in embarrassment as her daughter got to her feet. However, her smile widened when Draco pressed a kiss on her temple and pulled her closer, his arm around her shoulder.

"Today has been an emotional day, at least for me, my mother... I mean, for both my parents. Today, I realised that happiness is both worth fighting for and also worth waiting for. I have never seen my mother happier than today, and I wish both of you many more happy days and years, filled with laughter and all the love you both deserve. To my parents, and to happiness!"

"To happiness!" the guests responded and lifted their glasses to the toast.

"I still can't believe you said yes," Draco whispered, adding a soft kiss to her earlobe.

"And I still can't believe you even kneeled down and proposed," Hermione replied in the same whispering tone, leaning in; she smiled when he leaned his head against hers. "But I'm not going to let you run away again."

"Oh, I plan to stay until the end, make sure my new wife knows how much I adore and love her."

"What do you think? How many more toasts do we have to hear before we could excuse ourselves?" Hermione lifted her hand to caress his cheek. After the turmoil of the afternoon, she felt happy at the moment, relishing in every little touch between her and Draco, enjoying the food, waiting for the wedding cake to be brought in because she knew how absolutely gorgeous it would be. But on the other hand, she was also looking forward to the moment they finally were alone in her room, finally able to renew their connection and rebuild the intimacy they had once shared.

"I think not until those two old men have said theirs."

"Angelos and Christos?" Hermione looked over to the one end of the table where the two old men were in a deep conversation about a topic she didn't get. "Yeah, I think you are right."

After another kiss on her temple, Draco reached for his glass and stood up. "Toast! To a daughter who had the wish to see her father at her wedding, and who thus initiated a family reunion with a happy ending!"

"To Sofia!"

"And to Hermione, the most beautiful woman with an unmatched passion. I'm honoured you accepted my proposal, and as your husband, I promise to make up for all the missed years, and cherish you every single day we have left in our lives! You will always have my heart..."

"Love you too!" Hermione rose to her feet and pulled him down for a kiss, which he gladly accepted to the cheers of the other guests.

..

_There's no hurry any more when all is said and done._


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was October when Draco finally returned to England, joined by Hermione and his new little family. He mostly had to return to make arrangements for his position as Council member of the British Ministry; in addition, they both had to appear in person to make all the legal changes to have Hermione recognised as his new wife, especially Gringotts had been peculiar about it.

After spending an afternoon at the wizarding bank with Hermione, they now enjoyed a dinner at the Black Quill, together with Sofia and Scorpius. They had just finished their main course and Draco was leaning back, all relaxed, as he listened to the young ones telling stories of what they've seen in the afternoon.

Hermione twined her fingers with his, his arm around her shoulders. "Haven't had such a good roast in years. Almost like my mother used to make it. But I haven't missed the English autumn, to be honest."

"Honestly, I'm not going to miss it either." Draco chuckled and placed a kiss on her head. His amusement grew when he heard Scorpius mention how he managed to get on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts.

"Dad bought me the newest broom, but Hooch immediately confiscated it, saying that it would be unfair for other teams who didn't have the same financial support. Didn't you show up at Hogwarts, Dad?"

Draco nodded, smirking. "Hooch was still as intimidating as when I was a student."

"She just didn't like you boys being all cocky on your brooms," Hermione said, nudging him gently in the side.

"You never were victim of her glare, then!" Draco replied, mocking a yelp in pain at her nudge. "Honestly, she made me buy brooms for every team, or Scorpius wouldn't be allowed to use his–"

"Oh, the broom story!" A familiar voice commented from the side, making everyone turn their head.

"Mum!" Scorpius got up to greet Astoria with a brief hug and kiss to her cheek. "François isn't here?"

"No, my dear. He's still at work, buried in his project. I was just craving their Cornish Crab with the Seaweed Salad..."

"Craving?" Draco asked, now getting up as well to greet his ex-wife, but not without kissing Hermione once more on the head before stepping away. "Last time you were craving seafood, you were pregnant with Scorpius."

"I was." Astoria blushed, although she tried to cover it with a smile as she exchanged cheek kisses with him. "And I made you run around to find it..."

Now Hermione joined them with a sheepish smile, and immediately reaching for Draco's hand. "I feel like I totally need to apologise to you. I've called you so many names for catching Draco first..."

Astoria nodded, but then opened her arms for a hug. That is totally understandable. If it is any solace, I did let him beg and grovel quite a bit before I took him back. But all I want to say now is, welcome to the family."

"You should have seen Dad propose at the church, Mum. Cheesy as hell..."

"Oi! Draco nudged his son in the shoulder. "Just wait until you want to marry someone..."

"YOU MARRIED HER?" Astoria let out a squeal before she covered her mouth. "Oh my goodness!"

"Yes," Draco replied with a happy smile and placed one of his arms around Hermione's shoulder and a kiss on her head. His smile widened when he noticed her hand discreetly slip under his jacket to draw patterns in the small of his back. "It was just perfect. And I was so glad that she said yes, despite everything."

"As if I'd let you run away again, to some other girl you're supposed to marry," Hermione replied, nudging him with her shoulder; they all laughed in response to his mocked groan.

"Why don't you join us for a moment?" Hermione then asked, nodding towards the table, where Sofia and the others were still sitting, watching them curiously.

"Oh my goodness, you have to be Sofia," Astoria let out when she saw the young woman. "You look so much like your mother."

Sofia now got up as well, a bit unsure, yet she nodded with a friendly smile and offered her hand. "Yes. Although... Da-Draco said, I have his chin."

"Oh yes, the Malfoy chin."

Meanwhile, Scorpius brought a chair over from an empty table for his mother to sit, right next to him. "Mum, here. Come sit with us."

"But I'm not staying long–"

"Please," Sofia added with a big smile. "I'm sure you have to tell many more stories..."

The waiters were fast to bring out a plate and cutlery for Astoria, as well as the wine card, which she politely declined as she sat down. "Just bring me the crab I ordered earlier."

"Of course."

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione leaned down between Scorpius and Astoria, having noticed her decline of the wine card; she smiled when she saw Astoria's cheeks blush again before she nodded. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"MUM?"

The whole table fell silent at Scorpius' shocked gasp and looked at Astoria. Seconds later, she nodded with a happy grin. "It-It was a surprise. I mean, I was shocked when my Midwitch confirmed it. I'm like 12 weeks in and everything loo–"

"Mum!" Scorpius hugged her tightly, joined by Hermione and even Draco who kissed her cheek.

"Oh goodness!" Astoria laughed at the display of affection. "Let me breathe!"

After one last squeeze, Scorpius let go of his mother. "Sorry. It's just that I never thought I'd ever have a sibling, and now I have a big sister and I'll be a big brother soon..."

Hermione returned to her spot, smiling broadly. "We are quite a family, huh?"

"Oh yes," Draco replied, immediately placing his arm on her shoulders once more, pulling her closer. Maybe they weren't a family in the traditional sense, but he was glad that there was an immediate connection between everyone who was important to him, and who he loved.

"But now I want to hear every single detail of your wedding," Astoria said when the plate with her ordered crab arrived. "And don't hold back, I want to know _everything_."

"Oh, Mum..."

"He's right," Draco said with a laugh, only to reach for his drink as Scorpius' started to tell the story of their island trip that had made him one of the happiest men right now, married to the love of his life, the soulmate he had missed for so long.

* * *

..

"Hermione?" Draco was already almost down the hallway at the maternity ward at St. Mungo's when he realised that she wasn't right behind him. After a few seconds he discovered her as she slowly came up to him, seemingly out of breath.

"You don't have to run, seriously." She took a deep breath when she finally reached him. "Gods, I don't remember those hallways being this long..."

"You've been out of breath a lot lately," he said as he offered his hand. "You're sure it's nothing?"

"Yes, my dear." She placed a kiss on his cheek before she nodded towards the door only a few steps away that wore the number Scorpius had told them.

"I wonder whether it has her eyes." Draco opened the door to let Hermione enter first.

"You made it!" Astoria greeted them from her bed, careful not to wake the sleeping baby in the cot next to her.

"I'm sorry that we're late," Draco said as he leaned down to greet his ex, "but the ferry was stuck on Chalki for hours thanks to a storm."

"So cute!" Hermione meanwhile admired the baby with a wide smile. "And the hair... Sofia barely had any when she was born."

Astoria turned around so that she came to sit on the edge of the bed, wincing slightly in pain. "Her name is Amelie..."

"Welcome to the family, Amelie," Hermione whispered, tenderly stroking over the baby's head. "Gods, adorable!"

Draco brought the chair over from under the window so that they could all sit comfortably in one place. "You look good–"

"You mean _exhausted_? Although, I'm just glad Amelie didn't take as long as Scorpius. François barely made it on time before she came out. You should have seen him when he got to hold her for the first time..."

"Woah, that was a bit too fast..." Hermione shook her head after straightening up, briefly closing her eyes. She didn't protest when Draco made her sit down in the free chair. "I hate it when that happens."

"You should get checked." Draco sighed, taking the other seat. "You're constantly out of breath, and that wasn't your first dizzy spell today."

To both their confusion, Astoria started to laugh at the symptoms he had just mentioned. "I think our family is going to grow even more..."

"What?" Draco shared a look with Hermione, who seemed just as confused as he was. "She's just feeling a bit off, that's all."

"No..." Still giggling, Astoria shook her head. "You're going to be a father, Draco."

Now it was Hermione who gasped, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "But... But we were careful."

Completely shocked, Draco took a deep breath. "You're sure, Astoria? I mean, she didn't feel sick or anything..."

"With Amelie, I was the same. My pressure was all over the place, and I was constantly out of breath from just taking a few steps. And Merlin, the headaches in the morning–"

"Yes, I have them too!"

"Oh fuck..." Draco rubbed his face, just as the realisation hit him like a bludger. For a moment, he was completely overwhelmed, so many thoughts were running through his head while his heart felt as if it was about to explode.

He was going to be a father again.

With Hermione.

After another moment, he finally shook his head and started to laugh because he didn't know how to react otherwise. Yet, now that the initial shock was wearing off, all he could feel was happiness.

And from what he could see, for Hermione it was the same, at least she was grinning and wiping her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned closer to kiss her. "And I promise I'll do everything you need me to do."

Astoria sighed happily. "Hermione, believe me, that's true. And I'll be surprised if he even lets you do anything now..."

"Oh, shush!" Draco replied, although he couldn't help but nod when Hermione looked at him with those warm, adoring eyes. "Whatever you need, my love."

"You're all I need." Hermione carefully pushed a strand out of his face, before she pulled him closer for another kiss.

..

_'Cause lovers live a little longer, baby_

_You and me, we got a chance to live twice_


End file.
